1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium. More particularly, it relates to a magnetic recording medium having two coated layers which overcome disadvantages of a middle frequency distortion etc.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
An audio magnetic recording medium such as an audio cassette tape having excellent high frequency characteristics has been recently required. A magnetic recording medium having excellent high frequency characteristics has been also required in the case of the running at a low speed in a half speed deck or a microcassette etc. In general, it is necessary to use a magnetic powder having high coercive force to improve high frequency characteristics, however, when the magnetic powder having high coercive force is used, low frequency characteristics are usually inferior. The two coated layer type magnetic tape having improved magnetic characteristics has been proposed.
The conventional two coated layer type magnetic tape, has however, a large difference between the coercive force in the first layer and the coercive force in the second layer whereby a distortion of middle frequency characteristics is disadvantageously caused as a middle distortion phenomenon, though the low and high frequency characteristics are satisfactory. Thus, the original sounds are not faithfully reproduced to result reproduced sounds having distortions since the major components of the sounds in normal music are in the middle frequency range. Moreover, the output fluctuation is disadvantageously severe because the thickness of the second magnetic layer is relatively thin. Heretofore, the output fluctuation in relatively low frequency range such as 3 KHz, 8 KHz etc. has been seriously considered. Thus, it has been required to reduce the output fluctuation in high frequency range depending upon the requirement of the high frequency characteristics.